big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pig Lover Admin War (In the perspective of Game Freakazoid)
Hi, I was a bit apprehensive about creating this, and that's why I have been putting this off for a long time. But since Sway did this, I'm going to do it as well. Just don't edit this or put your own opinions in the comments please. Also, I'm going to be debunking PL's arguments, and this is on my perspective. Please don't read this if you don't want to read that section. Even though this might seem like I'm breaking the rules of the treaty, the treaty conditions are overruled by the fifth rule of the BNCW. Section 1.0: First Thoughts Section 1.1: Why I became an opposer I opposed against PL initially because when PL posted on BiggerNate's wall about his administrative aspirations, Swasimcool said something like this: "What?? All of us admins have worked long and hard for our ranks and you're trying to get admin by being here for three months and having 1000 edits!" And so, a strong PL opposer was born. Section 1.2: What I regret not doing I know many of the defense's arguments were very weak and the only one that actually supported PL being admin was the one that said that the poll had 75% of the community in favor of PL being admin. I did not know how to fight this, but in the coming weeks after the PL war, I realized that as the court thread became more popular, more and more users left PL's side. The biggest problem was that the poll vote was getting in PL's head, and that was probably the one argument that kept his fire going. Us opposers weren't going to let some random newcomer take on an administrative role just because a few more newcomers say we should. What I should've done was post a re-poll to represent a more accurate vote, because again, quite a few users who initially voted for PL left PL's side after seeing our arguments. I'm pretty sure PL would've seen things differently if I had just done that. Section 1.3: What we should do for every mod or admin application What usually happens if someone applies for a rank is that they say why they deserve the rank, and then they make a poll so users can vote on whether they will actually get the rank or not. This is not a good system, because a user will tend to list only the good things about them and there really isn't a way we can make users say bad things about themselves. It just isn't going to happen. This was a huge problem especially with PL's application because true to form, he listed only good things about himself, which swayed users into voting for him. https://big-nate-comments.fandom.com/f/p/3100000000000001511 The initial vote only peaked at about 70% in favor (PL counted his vote when he said the poll was 75-25). However, once the opposition had something to say about that, the votes were brought down to 50% being in favor of PL, none of which were admins. Before a poll is posted, anyone should be able to list their oppositions and say why they disagree with the person being promoted to their desired rank. That way, when users cast their ballots, they will know all the positives and negatives about the applicant; not just the positives. Section 2.0: The Actual War Section 2.1: PL's Arguments Debunked Now, to save time, I'm only going to put in new points that I have never brought up before. *A third of his main points were about my mistakes. **But just think about this for a minute. How do my mistakes prove that PL deserves admin? It just proves that I'm not a perfect user. The counterarguments were as long as the opposition arguments only because my mistakes were put on there. *Also, PL didn't even earn a permanent Content Moderator rank. This is bad enough on its own, but I just realized that this was much worse. **PL agreed with BiggerNate that he would get Content Moderator, fix the Home Page, and then get demoted back. However, PL did not stick to his end of the deal, and so he was basically a permanent Content Moderator at that point. He got a Content Moderator rank by deception at the expense of the Wiki's Bureaucrat. ***Now, you may say that PL wasn't trying to be deceitful, and you may say that BN may have forgotten about the deal, but PL knew full well about the conditions of this special request, and had over four full moons to make things right, yet he never did. ****Again, that was extremely deceptive, but what's even worse is that PL tried to use his Content Moderator "experience" as an argument to support him getting promoted to admin; moderator experience that he got from pure fraudulence, and tried to use that as a footstep to get admin. Don't you get it? PL took advantage of BiggerNate91. *PL said that he was on the wiki for nearly 4 months. **I countered that by saying that he hasn't been on there for even 3 months. However, one of his supporters said that PL was telling the truth, saying that "he is on his 3rd month and soon will be getting his 4th month." ***Being on your 3rd month doesn't mean you completed three months. It means that you've only completed 2 months. This is also why the 2000's was the 21st century and not the 20th. We're only on the 21st century. We haven't completed 21 centuries. And one last thing is that the PL supporters were supposed to be defending PL, but half of them were attacking other users and pointing our their mistakes. Section 2.2: Support Now, the sides of war were unclear and indistinguishable from each other before the arguments, but after the opposition had something to say about PL and his application, it was very clear that the users who supported PL were users who just joined the wiki and never had a chance to internalize just how much work the other admins done to earn their ranks. They were users who thought that PL was "close enough" in every aspect. The users who opposed PL were the ones who actually had significant experience on the wiki and felt insulted by how ignorant PL was acting. To show why that matters, I'll give an example: When I decided to nullify the Badge Gaming rules, PL felt disrespected because he felt that three weeks of hard work was in vain and that I was ignoring his hard work and just taking a lazy shortcut. That was exactly how I felt when PL made that application. If he got promoted, that would've proved that I could've gotten admin for much less and that my two years of hard work were completely pointless. That's also why GiantNate eventually left PL's side. PL was being extremely ignorant of the experienced users' work by saying that he's "experienced enough" by promising to do good for the wiki. And that's also what he's doing by deleting his account. He's ignoring his own hard work and how much effort he's put into this wiki (after the admin war). Ironic, isn't it? Section 3.0: Ending At the end, PL came to me, saying that he felt really bad about this whole argument and that he was afraid no one will support him for admin after that whole ordeal. Category:PigLover Category:Wars